


Christmas/Winter One-Shot Collection

by AmryMLeighton



Series: Family One-Shots [3]
Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Laura OCC, M/M, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sammy OCC, Smut, Some paranormal elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmryMLeighton/pseuds/AmryMLeighton
Summary: A collection of Christmas time/winter time One-Shots featuring Keegan, Logan, and their kids!
Relationships: Keegan P. Russ/Logan Walker
Series: Family One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028880
Comments: 13
Kudos: 6





	1. Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TinyTeaCup42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyTeaCup42/gifts).



> This one has some slight smut at the end! Hopefully it works.

Usually during this time of year, the Walker family would all pitch in for a big feast, celebrating the day with family and excitement as people opened their gifts.

For three long years, Logan and Hesh stopped the tradition, the feeling no longer there after their father's death.

When he and Keegan adopted Laura and Sammy, Logan decided bringing back the tradition could be good for them all. 

As he sits around the blinking tree, watching seven year old Laura help five year old Sammy put on a candy cane, he can't help but smile at it all. How these kids had gone from scared and alone, to believing all kinds of things, including Santa Claus.

 _Dad would like this._ He thinks, picturing his mom on one side of the tree, reaching up to place an angel on top. His father would be beside her, making sure she wouldn't fall. Hesh and Logan would be running around, placing ornaments randomly and excitedly.

He smiles softly when Keegan sets four hot cocoa on the coffee table.

"Is Hesh still coming?" Keegan asks, sitting down, wrapping his arm around Logan.

Logan nods, leaning back against his husband. "Yeah, he said the flights were delayed, so he won't be here until Thursday morning. I just hope he'll be okay." He hands Keegan a Santa mug, taking a reindeer one for himself. "Kids, cocoa." Logan says, smiling when they pause, candy canes in hand.

They bounce over, excitedly grabbing anther reindeer and an elf mug to stick their candy canes in.

"Peppermint hot cocoa, sounds pretty good." Keegan says, taking a large gulp of his.

"Want one daddy?" Sammy asks, holding out a candy cane, three broken pieces flopping around.

"Sure, kiddo." He takes it, quickly dumping it in his cocoa. "Thank you buddy."

Sammy grins, revealing a gap between his big tooth and his side one.

"You lost a tooth? Oh that's amazing!" Logan leans forward, ruffling his unruly blond hair. "Where'd you put it?"

Sammy stops smiling, looking down as he scratches his arm. "I don't know." He mumbles, refusing to look at them.

Laura sips her cocoa, nudging Sammy lightly. "You can tell them, they won't get mad. They're our daddies, Sammy, we can trust them."

Sammy looks up, clinging to Laura. "I accidentally swallowed it."

Logan covers his mouth, a warm smile showing through his eyes. "Don't worry buddy, the tooth fairy will still pay you. She may even give you a lost tooth bonus!"

Keegan gives him a look, quirking a brow.

 _What?_ Logan mouths. 

Sammy tilts his head, humming. "Why would she pay me more if I lost my tooth?"

Logan freezes, whacking a snickering Keegan in the shoulder. "Uh..well...because...." He looks down, fidgeting with his fingers. "Because... she has to enter your body to get it, so, she pays you extra for the inconvenience." Logan smiles awkwardly, ignoring Keegan's snort.

"Oh, okay." Sammy says. "I don't know what that big word means, but if I get extra money, awesome!" He runs back over to the tree, leaving his drink beside Laura's.

"Alright Sammy, what's next do you think? Santa Claus, or reindeer?"

"Rudolf! Rudolf!" Sammy cheers, giggling as he places Rudolf on the tree.

Logan falls against the couch, sighing heavily. "Damn." He breathes, leaning against Keegan. "I'm horrible at this."

Keegan chuckles, kissing Logan's temple. "That's what makes you a parent."

Logan rolls his eyes. "You're so much better at this than me anyway, what're you talking about?"

Keegan smiles softly. "I'm not better at this, Logan, trust me, I struggle as much as you sometimes."

Logan gives him a disbelieving look. "I don't know, you seem like a great dad." He takes a drink. "You raise them as if you've done it before."

Keegan shrugs, kissing Logan's temple. "Maybe it's just in my nature." Keegan jokes, pulling Logan closer.

Logan rolls his eyes, smiling warmly. After moment he asks. "Are there any special ornaments you'd like to hang up?" He looks up at Keegan, snuggling closer to the older man.

Keegan hums, playing with Logan's left hand and ring. "I do, something my mom and I made together when I was younger." He looks over to his duffle bag by the door. "I always keep it in there." He stands, making his way over. Quickly rifling through, he pulls out the ornament, a one sided, multicolored ornament with a small picture in the center.

He brings it over, showing Logan a photo of his family. Keegan's mother, a beautiful woman, with high cheekbones and long, thick hair, a white button up matching nicely with a small gold cross around her neck.

A man who looks just like Keegan sits beside her, his hair buzz cut, wearing his uniform as he holds a _much_ younger Keegan in his lap. He smiles widely, his arms clinging to his father's around his waist.

"I painted it with my mother, as my father was on tour. We made one for him as well, and sent it to him for Christmas." He leans his head against Logan's, brushing his nose against his cheek.

"Want help hanging it daddy?" Laura asks, bouncing on her heels.

"Sure, kiddo." He stands, allowing himself to be walked over.

She squeezes his hand. "Where should we put it daddy?"

Keegan surveys the tree, humming. "Where do you think it should go?"

Laura guides him over to her step stools, using his arm to help her up. She points towards the top, smiling excitedly.

Keegan hands it to her, kissing her head. "Would you do the honors?" Laura nods, happily taking the ornament to place on the tree.

Sammy comes running in with the angel, holding it out to Logan. "Daddy daddy! The angel!" Logan chuckles at Sammy's energy, watching him bounce around.

Taking the angel, he unwraps her cord, fixing her dress over her cone.

  
"Want to set her on top together?" Sammy nods enthusiastically.

He picks the boy up, setting him on his shoulders while he holds the angel. Taking it back, Logan walks to the tree, connecting the lights plug in to the angel.

She lights up brilliantly, her golden wings and halo glowing atop the tree. Her blond hair leads to two candles, lit blue.

"There." Logan says, setting Sammy on the ground. "What do you think?"

Sammy and Laura nod approvingly, hugging Logan's sides. "Awesome!" Sammy hops up and down giggling.

Laura smiles softly.

Keegan walks up behind them, wrapping his arms around Logan's waist while the kids hug their sides. "I think you guys did a wonderful job."

Sammy and Laura beam, leaning closer to their parents. "Thank you daddy." They say, hugging closer.

"I can't believe Christmas is in fifteen days." Logan sighs, looking to Keegan. "It's insane how time has been flying by."

Keegan hums, brushing his nose against Logan's ear. "I know. I'm just glad I get to spend it with you guys, for once."

Logan looks down, pulling Keegan's arms tighter around him. "Me too." He leans his head against Keegan's shoulder, smiling. "You have everything you need?" He whispers.

Keegan looks down, pecking his eyelid. "Yes, Santa and I are well prepared."

Logan snickers, bringing Keegan's hand up to kiss it. "Good, because I forgot I few things, and I'm out of Christmas money."

Keegan buries a small chuckle in Logan's neck. "Of course you did."

Logan shoots him a glare, receiving a kiss. "Hmm." He smiles, leaning against him when they pull away. "This is going to be nice."

Keegan smiles widely, squeezing Logan closer. "Hey kids, wanna hang up your stockings now?"

They move from the huddle, reaching into a tote full of Christmas items. "Here daddy, we all made this for you." Laura and Sammy hold up a black stocking, one hand on each side. Keegan takes it, smiling at the slightly messy skull pattern stitched onto it.

"We picked out the stocking!" Sammy says.

"Daddy helped us sew it!" Laura grins, smiling as brightly as their lights.

"I bet he did, thank you guys." He kisses their temples. "Let's hang them up." They move over to the tree, to a blank part of the wall just under a family photo. "How about here?"

"Yes!" They run over, bouncing up and down as they lift up their stockings.

"We have hooks, right? Or do we need some?" Logan asks, grabbing his blue one.

"I put hooks on the wall earlier, see?" He points, setting his on one of the hooks before helping Laura with hers. Logan helps Sammy place his, and then hooks his own.

"There!" They all step back.

"Mine's the green one!" Sammy cheers, pointing at it.

"Your name is on yours, silly." Laura teases. "See, my name's on the purple one, and daddy's are on theirs too!" She points at the blue and black ones.

"Oh." Sammy frowns. "Oops."

"It's okay Sammy!" Logan says, picking him up and setting him on his hip. "Don't they look pretty beside the tree?"

Sammy nods, leaning his head on his dad's shoulder. "Should we put one up for uncle Hesh?"

Logan nods, moving over to the tote to pull out a darker blue one. "How about this one?"

Sammy nods. "We can use the sticker letters to put his name!" Sammy climbs down, grabbing the sheets of letters and the stocking. "There!" He says, handing Logan a slightly crooked _Hesh_ stocking.

Logan smiles. "Thank you kiddo, this looks nice!" He hangs it beside his, smiling.

"What do you think Keegan?"

Keegan walks up behind him, pulling him against him once more. "I think I forgot to call Merrick and Kick."

Logan laughs, burying his face against Keegan's. "It's not too late to call."

"We live so far away Logan. It'll take them a few days to get here."

Logan nods. "Well, we have fifteen, so he can either fly or drive. It wouldn't hurt to call though. He's been too harsh on himself lately, and I think he deserves a break."

Keegan nods. "Kick has been overworking himself as well, we talked the other day and he seemed overly busy."

"Still trying to find the last few people with ties to the Federation?"

Keegan nods. "Yeah, turns out there were a lot more people connected." He kisses Logan's cheek. "We'll get them though. We always do."

Logan nods, pulling away to make dinner. "Pancakes everyone?"

"Pancakes!" Sammy and Laura cheer, following their dad into the kitchen.

He pulls out blueberries and chocolate chips, mixing two batches.

"Hey dad, how did you meet daddy?" Laura asks, her big blue eyes watching Logan pour the batter onto their griddle. He looks over, smiling softly as he thinks back on it.

"Your uncle and I had orders from your grandfather to go into No Man's land to investigate enemy activity, and to group up with a recon team."

"Recon?" She asks, tilting her head.

"Yeah, reconnaissance. It's what some people do to gain information." He adds a few more chocolate chips onto a pancake. "Your uncle and I had to meet up with two guys, so we were going through the motions. We used Riley to take out some bad guys, took care of others ourselves, and kept moving. Eventually we made it through these trees, and Riley started barking, we didn't realize there were wolves in front of us."

Laura gasps, leaning closer. "I tried to shoot one, but I ran out of ammo, which is when the lead wolf decided to jump at me." He chuckles at himself. "These dudes come out of nowhere, and the guy who jumped in front of me, shoots at them, scaring the rest off."

Laura frowns. "He didn't kill the wolf did he?"

Logan stares at her for a moment. "Uhm..no, he didn't. Don't worry."

She smiles. "Good! I hate animal killers."

"Hey, hey, hates a strong word." Keegan scolds, tapping her nose.

She looks down, giggling. "Sorry daddy. I strongly dislike animal killers."

Logan smiles. "I can tell."

She gives him a look. "How does daddy tie in to this?"

Logan takes a sip of his milk. "He was one of the men who saved us. While the first guy, Merrick, talked to your uncle, I was kind of staring at your dad. He caught me staring and stared back. I was so embarrassed." He flushes, burying his face in his hands.

"It was kind of cute." Keegan states, smiling at Logan.

"Yeah okay, I was creepy in the beginning Keegan, admit it." He flips the pancakes, grinning at Keegan.

"A cute kind of creepy." Keegan chuckles, walking up to hug him from behind.

Logan smiles, leaning against him. "You're okay with blueberry, right?"

Keegan nods, kissing Logan's shoulder. "Yes."

Laura looks up, a question clearly witten on her face."So, daddy saved your life and you fell in love?"

Logan looks over, completely forgetting he had been telling a story. "Yes."

"How do you know, if you love someone?" She asks, picking at her nails.

Logan smiles at her, looking to Keegan who smiles back. "It's a warm, fuzzy feeling that lights your skin up. It's the feeling of butterflies moving around in your stomach when you look at them. The anxiety of messing up and embarrassing yourself in front of them."

"It's not your fault you got knocked on your ass a lot." Keegan teases.

Logan flushes, returning to the pancakes. "Asshole." Logan mumbles under his breath, smiling at Keegan.

"I was always there to pick you back up." He kisses Logan's cheek. "I always will be."

Logan smiles. "Thank you." They stare at each other, smiling softly at the other.

"Can we eat now? I'm hungry." Sammy whines, kicking his legs against the bar.

"The pancakes are just about done, hold on." He flips them over to check, before setting them on two plates. "Two each for now, I'll make more if you're still hungry." He pours two large blueberry ones on the griddle, giving an apologetic look to Keegan.

"Kids come first Logan, don't feel bad about that." He kisses his cheek, walking over to the fridge to grab milk for them.

"You can have some of mine, daddy." Sammy offers, holding up his syrup drowned pancakes.

"No mine!" Laura holds her out as well.

"Tell you what..." He takes a fork, grabbing an equal bite from each of their plates. "Fair?"

A wide smile spreads across their cheeks as Keegan smiles back. "Eat up!" He pours a glass for himself and Logan, moving back to the man on the stove.

"Almost done." He says, pecking Keegan's lips.

"Good, because I had some of the kids and now I'm hungry."

Logan chuckles, warmth spreading through him. "I'm glad I said yes." He whispers, leaning against Keegan.

"As am I. It would have been quite embarrassing if you'd said no." He chuckles, burying his nose in Logan's neck as he pulls him close.

"I would never do that to you Keegan, I love you too much." He kisses him again before setting a large pancake on a plate. "Here you go!"

Keegan thanks him, heading over to sit with the kids. "Hey, slow down, your dad hasn't eaten yet."

They both pause, pancakes half gone. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, it's okay, just drink some milk and let's eat together."

They nods, taking large gulps of their milk.

Logan sits beside Keegan. "Thank you for waiting, but you didn't have to."

Keegan smiles, leaning forward to place a slow kiss to Logan's lips. "Eat." He smiles against Logan's lips, leaning back to start on his own pancake.

"Can we have pancakes again tomorrow night?" Sammy asks, both children looking at Logan hopefully.

"How about we wait until Thursday? That way uncle Hesh can have some too."

"Tomorrow night and Thursday?" Laura tries.

Logan sighs, laughing softly. "Tomorrow is Wednesday, Thursday is the day after."

"So?" She asks, taking a large bite.

"We'll have pancakes Thursday, and tomorrow night we'll have tacos."

"Okay!" They both cheer, returning to their pancakes.

Keegan gives Logan a look, shaking his head while smiling softly. "Logan Logan Logan." He laughs, kissing his husband's hand. "I love you."

Logan smiles back. "Did I do something wrong?"

Keegan shakes his head. "No, you're absolutely perfect." He finishes his pancake, taking the kids plates as he stands. "Did you guys finish your hot cocoa?"

"Hold on daddy!" Laura grabs their drinks, handing Sammy his before they both start chugging.

"Slow down! I don't want you choking!" Keegan rushes back over, taking their cups. "You don't have to finish it right now, alright? Enjoy it."

They smile brightly, nodding their heads. "Okay daddy. Can we go play now?"

Keegan starts the dishes, leaving Logan to eat his pancake. "Yeah, sure. Board games are in the closet, and your toys are back up in your rooms."

"Thank you!" They cheer, running upstairs.

"Keegan, do you think we're good parents?" Logan finishes his pancake, setting his plate with the rest on the counter. 

Keegan looks over, leaning his head against Logan's. "We're not perfect, but we don't need to be. These kids love us Logan, you especially."

Logan shakes his head, moving away to face Keegan. "You and I both know that's not true. You're their favorite. All I hear when you're gone is 'when's daddy coming home?' and 'daddy where is daddy?' 'I miss daddy.'" Logan crosses his arms as he stares at Keegan.

"Don't be jealous Logan." He brushes his thumb along Logan's cheeks, smiling warmly. "They miss me because I'm away, which I'm sorry about. I'll figure this out, okay? We'll get through the hard parts. That's what it is to be a parent." He kisses Logan's cheek, returning to the dishes. "Besides.." Keegan says. "Sammy is closer to you, and Laura is closer to me."

"Oh?" Logan crosses his arms, chuckling. "Is that so?"

Keegan let's out a warm laugh. "I'm only teasing." Keegan chuckles, looking to Logan.

"Sure you are, Keegan. You better watch yourself buddy." He bumps Keegan's shoulder with his fist. "I'm going to go see if they want to play a board game." He heads upstairs, leaving Keegan to the dishes.

He finishes quickly, putting the dishes away once he's done. He pauses when his phone rings, staring at it in the counter as it spins around.

Picking it up, he answers. "Hello?"

" _Keegan, hey, it's Merrick."_

Keegan stands straighter, resting his hand on the counter. "I'm not leaving my family." He states sharply.

Merrick sighs. " _That's not.. Keegan don't worry. I'm not taking you from them. I just wanted to ask you something."_

Keegan rests his hand on his hip. "That is?"

" _Can I spend Christmas with you guys?"_

Keegan sighs softly. "Hesh is going to be here, and I think Logan either did, or will call Kick. You sure you want to be here?"

Merrick is quiet for a moment. " _I don't want to be alone Keegan. I know you think I've made some terrible decisions, and we're no longer as close as we used to be, but if you could take pity on an old guy who's alone, that would be great."_

Keegan nods. "Okay, yeah, you can spend Christmas with us. Do you remember the address?"

 _"I have it somewhere._ " He says, sighing.

"Okay, well, Hesh will be here Thursday. I guess we'll see you when you get here."

" _Thank you Keegan_." He hangs up, slipping his phone into his pocket.

"So, is Merrick coming?" He turns to Logan, the other man holding a few boardgames with Sammy and Laura by his side.

"Yeah, he is. Did you call Kick?"

Logan nods. "I actually called him earlier. He doesn't know if he'll be able to make it, but he said he'll try. Now, who wants to play Monopoly?"

Keegan chuckles, shaking his head. "We'll be here all night." He takes the game, helping Laura and Sammy set it up.

"That's the point." Logan jokes, wrapping his arms around Keegan. "It'll tire them out."

Keegan looks over his shoulder, chuckling as he shakes his head. "That's bad, Logan."

Logan laughs. Leaning into Keegan's ear he whispers. "It's not so bad if I haven't been thoroughly fucked by you in two weeks." He runs his tongue along Keegan's ear, sending a shiver down the sniper's spine.

"You're bad." Keegan groans, reaching his hand back to squeeze Logan's ass.

"What're you doing?" Sammy asks, playing with the dog piece.

"Uh.." Logan flushes, moving away from Keegan. "Just, horsing around. Uhm, I'll take the car." He says, quickly moving from Keegan to grab the car.

"I'm the ship!" Laura says. "Daddy, what do you want to be?"

Keegan watches Logan, smirking at his red cheeks. "I'll take the horse." He says, sitting down across from Sammy, Laura on his right, Logan on his left. "Is everything set up?"

"We still need a banker, but Sammy and I can't decide." She looks to Sammy, who's happily moving his dog around the board.

"How about daddy? Or did you two want to be the banker?" Keegan asks.

Sammy shakes his head. "Daddy can be the banker. He's much better at math!" They all look to Logan.

"Thank you, now, hand me all your money!" He holds out finger guns, earning squeals from the two.

"Here here! Take it!" They laugh, helping their father organize the money and cards.

"I'm glad I married you." Keegan says suddenly, catching Logan off guard.

"Me too." He says, making a face before returning to the money.

"No I mean, I'm really glad I married you. My life wouldn't be the way it is if you weren't in it. I'm glad we met that day, and I'm glad I fell in love with you." He takes Logan's hand, smiling the widest smile. "I love you, Logan Walker, and I never want to spend a moment of my life without you." He leans forward, kissing Logan. "I love you."

Logan smiles brightly, pressing their foreheads together. "I love you." He breathes, wrapping his arms around Keegan's neck, brushing their noses together.

"I love you too daddy! Can I have nose kisses?" Laura asks.

"Uh..me..me too!" Sammy kicks his legs excitedly.

They both smile, chuckling softly as they move to their kids. Logan brushes noses with Laura while Keegan brushes noses with Sammy, who giggles as he grabs his dads face. They switch kids, Logan tickling Sammy's sides.

"Ahhh! Daddy stop! That..that tickles!" He laughs harder as Logan pulls him into his arms, spinning him around.

"I love you daddy." Laura whispers, leaning her forehead against Keegan's as he wraps his arms around her, pulling her into a hug.

"I love you too Laura." He places his arm under her rear as she wraps her legs around his hips. Her arms go around his neck as he supports her back.

"I don't think I can play Monopoly, I'm too tired." She mumbles, yawning.

Logan pauses spinning Sammy around, only to fall on his ass, the two of them laughing.

"That's okay kiddo, want me to tuck you in?" Keegan asks, rubbing her back.

"Yes please." He takes her upstairs while Logan and Sammy laugh, Logan chasing Sammy as he runs around the livingroom.

"Daddy, do you love me?" She asks as he sets her down on her bed.

"Sweetheart, what kind of question is that? Of course I love you! You're my little girl." He brushes her long brown hair out of her face.

She smiles brightly. "Thank you daddy. I love you too." She stretches, looking down at her clothes. "I have to change first, but, can you still tuck me in?"

Keegan nods, ruffling her hair. "Of course." Standing, he makes his way out of her purple room, waiting outside for her to finish.

He looks over when Logan brings up an already asleep Sammy. "I tuckered him out." He whispers, chuckling.

Keegan brushes Sammy's blond hair from his face, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I'll tuck him into bed." Logan says, adjusting Sammy in his arms.

"I'm waiting for Laura to change." Keegan says, crossing his arms as he watches his husband. "I guess you make really good pancakes."

Logan shakes his head as he chuckles. "I don't think it's that, so much as it's the fact that it was after eight when I made them. What time is it now?" He looks down at his watch, only to realize it's covered by Sammy.

"It's almost nine." Keegan tells him, crossing his arms once more.

"Thanks babe." He leans over, kissing Keegan slowly. "I'm going to go tuck him in." He leaves Keegan by Laura's door, heading into Sammy's room.

"I'm done daddy." Laura calls, standing by her bed as Keegan walks in.

"Alright kiddo, let's get you tucked in." She climbs into bed, pulling her violet blankets closer.

"You like my pajamas daddy got me? They're monster minions!" She holds out her arms.

"You look adorable." He says, pulling her blankets tighter around her. "Does daddy buy you a lot of things while I'm gone?" 

She nods. "Yeah, he says spoiling us, and seeing our smiles helps him forget that you're not here. He didn't say it to me, but I heard him on the phone. I think he was talking to uncle Hesh." She cuddles into bed as Keegan tucks her blanket in around her. 

"Daddy gets sad when I'm not around?" He asks softly.

"We all do." She yawns, sinking into her pillows. "Night daddy." He sets her unicorn plushie into her arms.

"Night Laura." He kisses her cheek, turning around to find Logan in the door way. He lets him kiss her goodnight, heading into Sammy's room to wish him goodnight.

They meet in the hallway, Logan looking down bashfully. "Hon." Keegan says, pulling Logan into his arms. "I didn't realize how stressful my being away was for you."

Logan wipes his tears, burying his face in Keegan's neck. "Sammy has started having nightmares again, and Laura doesn't always listen. She threw a book at me the other day because I asked her to clean up a mess she made while drawing. I didn't even yell, I just said please."

Keegan squeezes him tighter, running his fingers through Logan's hair, burying his nose in his soft locks. "I can talk with her tomorrow?" He asks, not entirely sure what he can do.

"They hate me when you're gone." He sobs, squeezing Keegan tighter.

"No, no I don't believe it." Keegan says, pulling Logan's chin up to look at him. "They love you, you love them. They come from a bad place, Logan, and they're going to act out sometimes. That doesn't mean they don't still love you." He pulls Logan to him again, kissing the top of his head. "Next time I'm working, if you need to, you can call."

"What if you're on a mission?" Logan looks up, threading his fingers in Keegan's hair as he stares into his pale eyes.

"I guess I'm just going to have to scold them in a whisper." They both chuckle, Logan's shoulders relaxing as he hugs Keegan.

"I love you." He murmurs, his breathing slowing.

"Let's get you to bed, yeah? You're heavier than you look, kid."

"Asshole." Logan grunts, allowing himself to be guided into their room. Keegan pulls off Logan's shirt, allowing him to remove his jeans before pulling the younger male flush against him.

"We could do something other than sleep?" Keegan suggests, his hand snaking it's way around Logan to cup him through his boxer briefs.

Logan whines softly, sliding his hand over Keegan's. "I'm exhausted." He laughs, kissing Keegan's jaw. "I'm sorry."

"You were the one complaining about not getting fucked earlier, and now that I want to fuck you I can't?" He laughs, ruffling Logan's hair as the man turns around, burying his face in Keegan's chest.

"We can cuddle?"

Keegan let's out a warm laugh, low and deep, his smile wide as he presses his lips to Logan's. "I love you, you little shit." He reaches his hands to Logan's thighs, lifting the man into his arms.

Logan's eyes widen as he's lifted, wrapping his arms securely around Keegan's neck. "Asshole." He says again, laughing as they kiss.

"Hand job?" Keegan asks playfully, chuckling when Logan grabs his face, turning it up to look at him.

"You're too horny for your own good."

"I'm horny?" He asks, sitting on the bed, Logan still in his arms. "Back when we first stated having sex, you couldn't get enough. Sneaking into my room, taking naked photos with my rifle, I couldn't let anyone touch that gun for a long time."

"Couldn't, or wouldn't?"

Keegan grins. "Wouldn't. That's my gun, and it had you all over it." He falls back on the bed, turning them over so he rests above Logan. "I still have those photos." He whispers, nipping along Logan's ear, down his jaw and to his lips.

"Good." Logan sighs, returning Keegan's kiss. "You can jack off to them." With that, he pulls away, crawling under their black sheets.

Keegan stares at him, jaw clenched and eyes wide. "Excuse me?"

Logan giggles from beneath his blankets, kicking his legs when Keegan grabs them. "No!" He laughs, throwing his arms over his face when Keegan pulls the blankets down. "Mercy!" Logan laughs, stopping his fit of laughter to watch Keegan throw his shirt on the ground. "Oh." He breathes, watching Keegan slowly remove his pants. "Fuuuck.... I'm tired!" He whines, wrapping his arms around Keegan as he crawls on top of him.

He slips under the covers, resting lightly on top of Logan. "We don't have to have sex Logan, don't worry." He brushes Logan's hair from his eyes. "I still love you."

Logan nods, snickering. "Uh huh, yeah, okay." He chuckles, running his fingers through Keegan's hair. "I can feel your dick Keegan, it's not soft."

Keegan laughs, resting his forehead on Logan's shoulder. "It'll go away."

Logan pulls his right hand from Keegan's hair, dragging it from his neck, along his shoulder, and down his torso, stopping below his belly button.

"What are you doing?" Keegan asks, tilting his head as he usually does.

"I love your little head tilts." Logan mutters, moving his hand to grip Keegan's base. "I love your little head, too."

Keegan gasps, gripping the bed post with one hand, bracing himself with the other beside Logan's head. "You're weird." Keegan chuckles, moaning lowly as Logan strokes him. "You should...I should make you...touch you." He says, gasping as he tries to form a sentence.

"I can masturbate while you're gone Keegan, I can use toys, my hand, whatever I need. You, however, can't do that shit." He twists his hand around Keegan's tip, dragging his hand back down. "You need this more than I do." He leans up, flicking his tongue across Keegan's ear. "Plus, I love watching daddy cum." Keegan's eyes fly open, searching Logan's eyes as the man bites his lower lip. "Yeah, I went there." He breathes, moving his hand faster, squeezing Keegan's base.

"You're a little shit." He gasps, his eyes sliding closed as his head falls over Logan's chest, his mouth hanging open in silent moans.

Logan works him at a varying pace, moving his hand quickly, only to slow it down, teasing the older man, watching him lose his mind.

"Logan...Logan...fuck." He rests his forehead on Logan's chest, gasping softly as he moves in Logan's hand.

Logan brushes his free hand through Keegan's hair, kissing the man's head. "You okay?"

Keegan moves his head up, giving Logan a dirty look. "I'm...going to fuck you so hard." He moans, burying his head in Logan's chest again. "Oh...Logan!" His grip tightens on the bed post, Logan watching as the veins in his arm bulge.

Logan speeds up again, keeping his quick pace as Keegan fucks into his hand.

"Cum on me." Logan says suddenly, catching Keegan off guard.

"What? W..why?" Keegan supports himself on his other arm, throwing his head back as he nears his release.

"Because I was bad, doing this to you, teasing you. That, and, you can lick it off me after."

Keegan gives Logan a disbelieving look. "Sometimes..." A gasp. "I wonder why..." Another gasp. "I married such a little shit." They both chuckle as Logan pulls Keegan down for a kiss.

"You love me." Logan says against his lips, smiling softly as Keegan's fist clenches against the post. His face relaxes, his eyes falling closed and mouth hanging open as he releases, covering Logan's stomach.

"I love you." Keegan murmurs, nipping lightly at Logan's nipple, his hand falling to the other side of Logan's face.

Logan moves slightly, grabbing a wipe from his nightstand to clean himself up, allowing Keegan to collapse on top of him.

"I needed that, thank you." He breathes, moving onto his back to pull Logan on top of him.

Logan wraps his arm over Keegan's chest, kissing his pec as he snuggles closer. "It's what husband's do."

Keegan smiles, kissing the top of Logan's head. "I love hearing you call yourself my husband."

Logan returns his smile, leaning up for a passionate kiss. "I love calling myself your husband." He snuggles into Keegan's arms, sighing softly.

"I love you." Keegan whispers, looking down to find Logan asleep. He pulls Logan's hand to his lips, kissing his knuckles. "Don't ever change, kid." He pulls Logan closer, tugging their comforter over them, before drifting off into sleep.


	2. Merry Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Long time no see! In this chapter we'll be seeing some slight paranormal vibes at the end. I wasn't sure what to write for this, I've been really struggling and honestly just wanted to get it done. Hopefully you guys enjoy it!

* * *

Logan smiles softly, snuggling closer to Keegan's warmth, kissing his shoulder as he settles into his husband's arms.

"Hmm..Logan?" Keegan whispers tiredly, kissing the top of Logan's head.

"Mm..what?" He groans, burying his face into Keegan's chest.

"What time is it?" He asks, turning on his side to hug Logan.

"I don't know, show me your watch." Keegan raises his wrist, showing off the heavy duty black watch Logan had given him for his forty-first birthday.

"Shit..nooooo." Logan whines, huddling closer to Keegan as he groans.

"What?" Keegan asks, moving his watch to his face. "Oh fuck." _7:00_ stares blindingly back at him.

"They're gonna come in here and attack us any minute." Logan whines, laughing at himself.

Excited footsteps march to their door, throwing it open as they run to their parents.

"Daddies daddies! Santa came Santa came!" Keegan grunts when Sammy lands on him, chuckling softly when Sammy shakes him.

Laura lands on Logan's legs, shaking them as she yells excitedly. "Santa dad! SANTA!" She yells, waving her arms around. "He broke in last night!" She jumps up, landing on Logan's legs again, earning a startled cry. "My traps didn't work!"

Logan rolls into his back, groaning, while Keegan has Sammy in his arms, tickling him as he tries to talk about Santa.

"He..haha! He came last night and..daddy stop! Haha, he left us....stop! Gifts!" Keegan pulls Sammy into his arms, placing kisses all over his face. "Daddy no!" He giggles, grabbing Keegan's shoulders.

Laura rolls off Logan's legs and slips between her dad's, looking at Logan's tired expression. "I left a little button by the coffee table. Santa was supposed to step on it and it would send an alert to my tablet. Then I'd go downstairs with my tablet, and catch him on film. I also had a net I'd throw on him, but Santa didn't step on the button. I hid it really well!" She frowns, crossing her arms.

"Next year baby, we'll get him next year, yeah? We'll all set it up, cameras above the fire place and by the cookies. Have nets and tripwires set up. Bells will go off, everything. We'll get him next year." Logan pulls her into his arms, nodding off again.

"Presents, dad! Presents!" She shakes him off, accidentally pushing him off the bed with a thud.

"Ouch." He grunts, receiving an apologetic smile.

"Oops." She says, turning to grab Sammy from Keegan. "Now dad's! We have to go now!" She pulls Keegan's hand, smiling.

"Hey hey." He says, pulling their comforter closer. "Daddy can go with you, I have to get dressed, okay?"

Laura tilts her head after hopping off the bed. "Why?"

Logan fixes his long sleeved shirt, brushing himself off. "Well, you see.." Logan starts, grabbing a black shirt and grey pajama bottoms. "Daddy sleeps in his underwear." He hands Keegan the clothes. "Now, let's go rudely wake up your uncle, yeah?"

Both kids cackle menacingly. "Yeah!" They cheer, following Logan downstairs.

They run ahead of him, entering their brightly lit living room. A tree covered in fake snow rests in the corner by the fireplace, white lights twinkling softly. Stockings for each of them hang beside it, stuffed full of goodies. A white velvet tree skirt surrounds the pot, covered by ornate gifts, and bags.

Hesh snores softly on the pullout, groaning when Keegan opens the curtains.

"Merry Christmas Hesh." Keegan says, smacking him with a pillow.

"Hey! Dude what the fuck?"

"Language!" Logan snaps, grabbing the same pillow to whack him again.

"Ow! Hey!" Hesh grabs the pillow, smacking Logan in return.

Riley runs into the room, barking as he hops on Hesh, happily wagging his tail as everyone plays.

Logan falls over laughing, grunting when Sammy and Laura land on him. "Pig pile!" They cheer, hugging their dad, who grunts when Riley pounces on him.

"What about presents?" He groans, laughing as they jump off of him, trying to push Riley's face away as he proceeds to lick him.

"Presents! Presents! Presents!" They cheer, now jumping on Hesh, who complains.

"What the heck?!" He cries, rolling away from the kids. "I'm up, I'm up!" He falls off the bed, standing abruptly. He brushes himself off as Riley takes his seat beside him, happily wagging his tail.

"Come on kids, I'll set up the couch so we can open presents." They move, running to their stockings to wait patiently. He fixes the couch quickly, shoving the blankets in the closet without care. "I'll fold them later." He mutters, fixing the cushions. "There, now, who's ready to open stockings?"

Laura grabs three stockings while Sammy grabs the other ones, running to the couch cheerfully. "Here daddy!" Sammy hands Keegan his, plopping on the couch with his.

Laura hands Hesh and Logan theirs, handing Riley his own before sitting with Sammy after, both kids excitedly waiting as they try to look through the stockings.

Hesh flops onto the recliner, leaving the couch for Keegan, Logan and the kids. He sets his stocking on the ground with Riley's fubbing at his eyes. "I'm going to make coffee, feel free to start without me." He stands, walking over to the kitchen.

When Keegan and Logan were choosing houses, this one caught their attention for its mostly open floorplan. The entry way leads into the livingroom, opening up the entire house.

Hesh starts making the coffee, grabbing the filters and water.

"You sure you don't mind?" Logan asks, sneaking a glimpse into his stocking childishly.

Keegan chuckles quietly, watching him from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, I'll be in, just have to press start now." He returns, chuckling when he spots Laura and Sammy digging through their stockings.

"Okay okay hold on!" Logan says, setting his aside. "We'll take turns, yeah? Laura pulls something out, then Sammy, sound good?"

They both nod excitedly.

"Okay, Laura."

She reaches into her stocking, sifting around until she pulls out a box. "No way!" She squeals, holding up a black mp4 player. "Santa got me one?" She squeals again, shaking the box around as she stares at it.

"Do you like it?" Keegan asks, moving to the floor to watch his kids better.

Laura nods happily. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" She laughs, showing it to Sammy, who's face falls slightly.

"Why don't you open something kiddo?" Logan says, pulling Sammy into his lap.

Sammy nods, reaching in and pulling a long box out. "Are those, hot wheels?" He asks, smiling at the five hot wheels in his hand.

"Yeah, I think Santa gave you something else to go with it. We'll have to find it later, yeah?" Logan squeezes his arms around Sammy's waist, resting his chin on his shoulder.

"Okay daddy." Sammy sets the box aside, still looking rather down.

Keegan leans forward. "Mind if I look? Oh wow! These are cool!" He examines the box, earning a loving chuckle from Logan.

"You like them daddy?"

Keegan nods, humming. "Yeah, we have to check them out later!" He hands it back, smiling brightly.

Hesh stretches on the recliner, earning a laugh from Logan, and a huff form Riley. "Coffee's done." Hesh grunts, standing to get some.

"Keegan, do you mind getting me some coffee? Hesh doesn't know how to make it right." Logan leans forward, kissing Keegan as he stands.

"Sure, don't open anything without me." He chuckles, ruffling Sammy's hair as he stands.

Laura watches him go, eyeing Logan and Sammy. "How come my traps didn't work?" She asks, crossing her arms as she squints.

"What makes you think I did something?" Logan asks, leaning away.

Laura crosses her arms. "I should've caught Santa." She says, squinting harder.

Logan chuckles, hugging Sammy closer. "Look, your traps didn't work because..." He sighs, remembering Keegan telling him about the button he almost stepped on last night. "It didn't work because Santa has a knack for sensing things. He knows when something is there that shouldn't be. He knows kids are always trying to catch him, so he's extra cautious. He's got detectors, and scanners, always looking for danger. Santa didn't get caught, because he's _very_ careful. Especially when it comes to you. He told me last year, that you almost got him with that tracking device in the cookies, which your father and I still have no idea how you got."

She grins proudly. "That was my best idea! Wait, you talk to Santa?" She asks, leaning closer.

"Yeah, how else do you think he finds out about what you guys want? We send each other emails from time to time."

Sammy looks up, eyes wide. "Really?" He asks, eyes twinkling.

"Santa talks with all the parents." Keegan says, handing Logan his coffee as he sits in front of the coffee table again.

Laura and Sammy look at each other, smiling widely. "Awesome!" They say in unison.

"Hey, Hesh, why don't you open something next?" Logan says, pointing to Hesh's stocking.

"Uh, okay." Hesh sits down, picking up his stocking. He sifts through it, setting aside his candy in a pile. "No way." He says softly, pulling out a small box. Inside is a gold cross, matching the one on Logan's neck. "You found it?" He asks, smiling softly as he runs his fingers over the chain.

"Keegan and I went back to No Man's land a while back, and searched the house. I found some stuff, including an old family photo." He nods to the stocking. "I made a copy of that and it's on the fire place, but I thought you should have the original."

Hesh pulls out the frame, smiling sadly. "Thank you Logan." He stands, moving to his brother, wrapping Logan and Sammy in a tight embrace. "Thank you."

Logan rests his head against Hesh's, smiling softly. "You're welcome." 

Hesh sits beside Keegan, nodding to him before returning his attention to the picture.

Their attention turns when something rustles in the tree.

"What the?" Keegan stands, ready for a wild animal.

Hesh groans, throwing his head back. "How did you escape?" He asks as a puppy looking exactly like Riley runs out from under the tree.

"Puppy!" The kids cry, forgetting their gifts to pet and kiss the pup.

"Hesh?" Logan asks, dropping down the examine the puppy. She licks his face excitedly, snorting as she sniffs him.

"Can we keep her? Pleeeease?" They beg.

Hesh laughs. "Of course, she's a gift."

Laura and Sammy's faces light up like the fourth of July, both kids squealing as they pet their new dog. "What should we name her?" Sammy asks, giggling when she licks him.

"Tank!" Laura laughs, getting ignored by the dog. "Oh." She frowns, thinking.

"It's a holiday, maybe we can call her Holly?" Sammy tries. The pup perks up slightly, only to return her attention to better things.

"Merry Christmas." Laura mutters. "Happy holidays. I got it! Molly!" She cheers, earning an excited bark from the puppy. "Molly! Molly! Molly!" Both kids cheer, enjoying they're new puppy.

Riley huffs, pushing his daughter with his nose.

"Riley be good." Hesh laughs, scratching his dog's ears. "Don't get jealous."

Sammy and Laura play with their puppy for a while, until she falls asleep. They return their attention to their stockings. "Can we open more?" Laura asks, eyeing Molly's sleeping form.

Logan nods, smiling as he helps them finish looking through their stockings.

Sammy starts smiling again when he finds his own mp4 player at the bottom of his stocking, his a pale blue.

Laura gets excited when she finds a game case in her stocking. "I have an Xbox?" She cries, looking to the presents as she shoves her candy and mp4 player back in her stocking. She moves to the presents, looking around excitedly.

"Hold on now, we didn't see what daddy got." Logan says, helping Sammy put his candy back.

"Oh, okay." She pouts, sitting back down.

Keegan chuckles, taking a large gulp of coffee before pulling Laura into his arms. "Help me open mine?" She nods. He sets all his candy aside, pulling out his first gift. "Ah, nice." He says, showing laura his new scope.

"Cool!" She says, trying to look through it in the case.

Keegan chuckles, reaching in to pull something else out. "Oh." He says, examining the picture book in his hand, _Walker-Russ Family_ on the cover. "Help me look sweetie." Laura helps him open it, flipping through photos from the past two years.

They both chuckle at an image of Logan falling off the sled as Sammy laughs down a hill. Keegan let's Laura look through it, looking through his stocking.

"What's this?" Keegan asks, pulling out a smaller picture book.

"Don't open that!" Logan yells, startling everyone. "It's..uh..private."

"Oh gross Logan." Hesh laughs, shoving a strawberry candy in his mouth while Riley begs by Logan's feet.

"Presents! Presents!" Laura cheers, handing Keegan his picture book back.

Hesh moves back to the recliner, setting his stocking aside as he looks to his brother. "What's in your stocking?" He asks.

Logan looks down at all the candy. Last night he and Keegan worked together, stuffing stockings and setting presents down. Logan stuffed Keegan's and Hesh's, helping stuff the kid's stockings while Keegan stuffed Logan's.

"Something private." Keegan chuckles, giving Hesh a mischievous smirk.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" He laughs, taking the present Keegan hands him.

Laura brings Logan a gift, Sammy hands Keegan one, before they grab one gift each.

"Take turns?" Laura asks, receiving nods. "Okay, I'll go first." She pulls the largest present into her lap, excitedly tearing it open. Her eyes widen and she screams when she sees it, startling Molly, who falls back to sleep a moment later. "A bow!?" She cheers, looking up at her family. "We have to check this out!" She grabs the wrapping, looking for who it's from. "Thank you daddy!" She sets it down carefully, running into Keegan's arms to hug him tightly.

"We'll definitely have to do that later." He kisses her head, laughing as she squeezes him harder.

"Thank you daddy." She jumps off his lap, running back to examine the bow.

"I hope you have safety arrows or whatever they are." Logan says, running his hand through Sammy's hair.

"Don't worry, it's a beginner one. They don't sell real arrows with it. We'll work our way up to that." Keegan assures him.

"Okay. Sammy, open your gift."

Sammy tears into it, squealing at his new hot wheels track set. "Yay!" He cheers, leaning back against Logan. "Thank you Santa!" He giggles, looking up to show his dad. "Look! Look!" He hands the box to Logan, bouncing excitedly.

"We're definitely tearing this bad boy open next chance we get!" He hands it back to Sammy, looking around at everyone else.

"Daddy look!" Sammy hands it to Keegan, kicking his legs excitedly as Keegan examines it.

"Oh yeah, definitely tearing into this! Look at that dinosaur!" He hands it back to Sammy, who holds it up for Hesh excitedly.

"Look uncle! Look! Look!" He holds it up, wiggling it around.

Hesh chuckles. "That's really cool buddy, we'll have to race later."

"Heck yeah!" Sammy cheers, showing Laura.

"Your turn daddy!" Sammy looks up at Logan, both kids waiting patiently for him to open his gift.

"Alright." Logan let's Sammy help him open the large box, chuckling when Keegan and Hesh lean closer. "No way, you guys shouldn't have!" He pulls his kids into his arms as he holds up a package of multi sized canvas, some miniature, others large. He looks down at all the new brushes and paints, smiling softly when he spots a photo of his family printed onto canvas below all of it.

He sets the box on the ground by Keegan, stroking the photo slowly. "I love you guys." He kisses Sammy's head, smiling at Laura and his husband. "Hesh, you're in it too." He hands Hesh the photo, returning his smile.

"There's another one with all of us, Elias too." Logan looks to Keegan, immediately searching the bottom of the box for the print.

He pulls it out, smiling at the image taken four years ago. They all stand together in one of their safe houses, Keegan is on one end, Logan to his right, then Elias, Hesh, Merrick and Kick.

"Thank you." He says softly, staring at his father. "I almost forgot what he looked like." Keegan slips behind Logan, slipping him onto his lap. Sammy hops down and jumps into his uncle's arms, watching his dads. "Thank you." He leans back, kissing Keegan slowly.

"Your turn, daddy." Laura hands Keegan his bag, waiting excitedly. Sammy drags Hesh and Molly closer, earning a protesting whine.

"Oh wow!" Keegan carefully pulls out the charcoal covered paper, watching his fingers as he stares back at his mask. "You guys made this?"

"Laura made that one! Daddy's been teaching us art! I made you something else!" He takes off, bringing back another bag.

Keegan pulls out a drawing of their family, chuckling happily. "My little artists." He smiles. "We'll hang these up later, yeah?" They both nod excitedly, looking to their uncle.

"We didn't know what to get you." Laura says, waiting for him to open his box.

"That's okay." He carefully opens the small box, smiling widely. "This is perfect." He pulls out a coffee mug, laughing at the text on it.

"You're my number one asshole, Hesh." Logan teases, bumping his arm.

"Thanks Logan." He laughs, moving to the kitchen to dump his coffee in his new cup. "There we go!" He takes a drink, laughing with everyone.

"Alright, let's finish opening gifts!" It takes an hour to finish opening their gifts, Hesh, Logan, and Keegan laughing as the kids run around with their new toys and puppy, high on sugar.

"Cinnamon rolls are done!" Logan says, setting one on each plate.

The kids excitedly grab a plate, Hesh pulls his apart to dunk in his coffee, Keegan wraps his arms around Logan's waist, kissing his neck.

"I've got to make dinner soon, care to help?" Logan asks, resting one arm atop Keegan's as he eats his cinnamon roll, sharing a few bites with Keegan.

"Of course I'll help. We'll stick Hesh sit the kids."

"What?"

The both laugh, looking over at a wide eyed Hesh.

"They're high on sugar and toys! You cant leave me them, they'll eat me alive!"

Keegan and Logan laugh evilly. "Have fun." Keegan chuckles, moving to grab the ham and turkey.

"Alright kiddos, daddy and I are gonna make dinner, be nice to your uncle!" Logan calls, getting everything out and ready.

"Okay daddy!" Sammy runs by, jumping on his uncle.

"Ah!" Hesh falls over, immediately being attacked by Laura as well, with Riley and Molly bounding over right after. "Help!" He cries, laughing as they all wrestle.

"This is nice." Keegan suddenly says, looking to Logan, a warm smile in his eyes.

"This is perfect." Logan replies, kissing his husband passionately. "I love this." He wraps his arms around Keegan's shoulders, chuckling softly when the sniper pulls him closer by his waist.

"I love you." He whispers, kissing Logan once more, pulling him even closer.

The doorbell ringing interrupts them, both men sighing as Riley barks. Molly tries to run over, only to flop on her belly and sigh.

"I'll get it!" Laura says, running to the door. "Uncle Merrick?"

Logan walks to the door, waving at Merrick and Kick. "Hey!" He guides Laura out of the way, allowing the men to enter. "Merry Christmas!"

Merrick smiles, setting a large tote on the ground carefully. "Merry Christmas kid." He pulls Logan to him, patting his back before pulling away. "Gifts." He points at the tote, laughing when Sammy and Laura immediately run to it. "Feel free to dig through it."

Riley runs by with a toy from his stocking, Molly right behind him.

Kick sets a smaller tote beside Merrick's, shutting the door behind him. "Here." He says, voice low and gravelly as always. "I got a collar and leash for Molly as well."

"Thank you." Logan takes the small bag, allowing Keegan to take the color and leash to set elsewhere.

He smiles at the contents. "Fireball." He nods. "Good choice!" He sets the gift card in his pocket. Moving to the closet below the stairs, he comes back with two boxes, handing them to the men.

Kick thanks Logan, smiling at the hand made hat, scarf and gloves. "Needed new ones."

"There's something else in there, too."

Kick looks down, pulling out a new laptop. "You shouldn't have." He smiles excitedly, his eyes glimmering brightly. Setting everything back inside, he sets the items with his coat, looking to Merrick. "What'd you get?"

Merrick chuckles, pulling out a hand gun, one of his father's. "You didn't want to keep this?"

Logan crosses his arms, looking to Hesh, spotting his father's other hand gun on his hip. "Yeah, I was looking through some old stuff of his, and he had this set aside with a letter. He wanted you to have it."

Merrick nods, testing the weight of the gun. "Thanks, kid." He pats Logan's shoulder, moving to set the gun someplace safe. "Hey, Hesh." Merrick says, earning a startled reply from Hesh.

"Oh..uh..hi, sir. Merrick. Sorry." Hesh stands, brushing himself off as he fixes his clothes.

Merrick snorts, waving to Sammy as he runs around with his new cowboy set, waving his gun around playfully as Laura dodges.

"No need to be so stiff and awkward Hesh, we work together. I may be your leader, but we're still friends. Lighten up." He pays Hesh's shoulder, moving to Keegan to give him something, before grabbing something else from the tote. "Wine for you, Logan. You have expensive taste."

They all chuckle as Logan sets the wine in a cupboard with the fireball. "Thank you Merrick, and yes, yes I do."

Keegan sets his bottle of whiskey with the other drinks, kissing Logan's cheek before moving to the cutting boards. "Alright, ready to help us cook Merrick, or do you want kid duty with Hesh?" He asks, winking playfully at Hesh.

The man groans, looking at Sammy as he points his gun.

"Put your hands up!" He giggles, play shooting his uncle.

"Oh, you got me!" Hesh cries, falling to the floor, grunting when Sammy jumps on him.

"Kick, are you good with kids or do you want to cook?" Merrick asks, rinsing off some carrots.

Kick looks to Hesh with the kids. "I'll help with the kids." He grabs a fake gun, trotting over to the two. "Alright now, this is a robbery, hand over your wallets or face my wrath."

Sammy gasps audibly, raising his hands. "No don't shoot! I don't have any money, but I'm sure this man does!" He takes off running, leaving Hesh and Kick to stare after him.

"What a little shit." Hesh laughs, taking Kick's outstretched hand before Molly can shove her tongue down his throat. She runs off with Riley, chasing the kids around the house.

Merrick peels the carrots as Logan sets the food in the oven, moving to the potatoes while Keegan does the squash.

"Is it just me, or is Hesh acting funny again?" Merrick asks, finishing his carrot and moving to the next.

Logan looks up, shrugging his shoulders. "Not sure."

Keegan sets the squash on the stove, leaving Merrick and Logan to their conversation.

"Hesh always acts weird around you, if that's what you mean." Logan says, setting the potatoes beside the squash, leaving it to Keegan as he makes jello.

"He does?" Merrick asks, looking over at Hesh as he gives Laura a piggy back ride.

"Yeah. Sort of like when I first met Keegan? I got clumsier than usual, was always staring, I stuttered a few times, _that_ was embarrassing." He kisses Keegan's shoulder as he passes him, returning with the strawberry jello packets. "I was just kind of awkward, all the time." Keegan hums in agreement as he walks past Logan, grabbing the butter and a masher.

"Hesh has been acting like that?"

"Yeah, I mean, earlier he fucking stuttered like a dumbass," He laughs. "and he just seems like he wants to impress you, but he's trying too hard. I don't know Merrick, he's acting weird. I haven't seen him act this funny since his first high school crush. She was really smart, and funny as hell. She had a good sense of humor too, but sadly for Hesh, she was a lesbian."

Merrick chuckles, looking over at Hesh as he chases after the kids. "You think..you think he?..." He looks to Logan, unable to ask the question gnawing at his brain.

"No idea." Logan says, taking Merrick's carrots to cut them up. "Maybe he just looks up to you and we're reading too much into it."

Merrick nods, taking the jello from Logan to set in the fridge. He sets the pies out, cleaning off the table while Keegan and Logan continue cooking.

He watches Hesh as the man runs about, playing and laughing with his niece, nephew and dogs. Kick plays too, just not as much or with such energy. He's laid back compared to Hesh. Calm, easy going.

"I'll tidy up the house for you guys, Kick, want to help me clean?" Merrick tosses him a broom, grabbing clorox wipes, floor cleaner, and the mop from the bathroom.

"Sure, Hesh can handle the kids."

"Oh come on what the hell?" Hesh complains, grunting as he's tackled once more, this time by Riley.

"You look good with kids, Hesh." Merrick says, chuckling when Hesh makes a face.

Cleaning passes the time, makes the growing hunger go away for a bit, allows Merrick and the rest of them to think.

Keegan cleans up the wrapping paper and bow mess in the livingroom, filling a large garbage bag with trash. He sets it in the adjoined garage, coming back with two totes to set separate toys in, labeling them with the kids names.

Kick helps him take the totes to the rooms, coming back for Logan's and Keegan's gifts, which fit in one tote. Keegan takes it up the stairs, leaving Kick to sweep the livingroom, Merrick mopping right after.

It's around three-thirty when the food is done, everyone's stomachs growling from the smell. Logan finishes mashing the turnip, putting cranberry sauce into a bowl beside the green beans. Everything goes on the bar while Kick helps Keegan make the table bigger, bringing more chairs up from the basement.

Food is set down, handed around, and snagged, as Logan sets the table with the kids. "Alright! Go wash up, all of you!" He glares playfully at Hesh and Merrick.

"Yes sir." Hesh teases, laughing when Logan chucks a rag at him.

Once everyone is seated, Logan passes around the wine, filling Laura and Sammy's glasses with sparkling grape juice. "Thank you daddy's!" Sammy says, holding out his hands. "Can I say Grace tonight?" He looks up hopefully, everyone turning to Keegan and Logan, Keegan sitting at the end of the table, with Logan on his left. Laura sits beside Keegan, Hesh on her right, Sammy beside Logan. Kick sits beside Hesh, with Merrick across from him.

"Sure kiddo, go ahead."

Sammy clears his throat, waiting for everyone to hold hands before he begins. "Thank you for the wonderful meal, and our _awesome_ puppy Molly! She is so fast!" He kicks his legs excitedly. "Thank you for this food, even though I don't like turnips and squash. I always say no, yet I always get some, I don't know why. I can't wait to finish eating, so I can play again! Thank you for bringing my family together, and thank you for my family." Sammy leans against Logan, kicking his legs. "Amen."

"Amen." Logan rubs Sammy's hair as they dig in.

"How's everything going? You guys manage to clean up the stragglers?" Logan asks, looking between his husband and friends.

"Almost." Merrick says, looking to Hesh for a moment before looking to Logan. "These guys are slippery. We're having a little bit of trouble getting them all."

"But you _will_ get them, right? We can't let the bad guys win." Laura looks up, taking a large bite of ham, some squash on the side. Sammy makes a face as she grins at him.

"Yeah, we will. We're the best." Hesh says, nudging her.

She grins. "Good! I wanna be like you guys when I grow up."

"Oh yeah! Me too!" Sammy immediately shouts, shoving turkey in his mouth.

"If that's what you really want, then you will be." Keegan says, eyeing his wine glass.

"Sorry, you don't like wine, I should've gotten your whiskey." Logan chuckles, looking at the bottle in the cupboard.

"No, it's..fine. I'll deal with it." He says, making a face as he takes a swig. "Actually, that's not half bad." He says, earning a snort from Logan.

"As Merrick said, I have expensive taste." He kisses Keegan, tasting the wine, turkey, and other foods on his tongue. "You taste like Christmas." Logan whispers against his lips, smiling.

"You taste horny." Keegan teases, lightly shoving his husband back by his forehead.

"That doesn't even make sense." Logan pouts, stealing some of Keegan's ham.

"Watch it." Keegan says lowly, earning an excited noise from Logan.

"Yes sir!" He returns to his food, ignoring the weird looks everyone gives him.

Dinner is rather tame, conversations are short and random, everyone too busy eating to talk much. Keegan smiles at Logan randomly, his eyes sparkling as he gives Logan his full admiration and attention. Logan keeps looking away, pretending he doesn't see his staring.

When everyone's done, Hesh offers to do the dishes, cleaning quickly as everyone else migrates into the livingroom.

Keegan and Logan take the loveseat, snuggling closer while Kick takes the recliner, leaving the couch for Laura, Sammy, Hesh, and Merrick.

When Hesh joins them, Logan hands the kids he remote, allowing then to choose a movie. They pick The Grinch with Jim Carrey, pulling molly and Riley onto the couch to watch with them.

"Today was nice." Logan mumbles, yawning. "Oh, I'm stuffed." He groans.

"Not yet you're not." Keegan teases, earning a shove.

"Pervert." Logan whispers, snuggling closer.

Keegan kisses his forehead, taking in Logan's shampoo. "I love this family." He says, smiling at his kids and puppy. He furrows his brows when Hesh leans closer to Merrick, neither men seeming to notice the small movement. "I think your brother may have a crush."

Logan looks over, chuckling softly. "Yeah, but he doesn't realize it yet. God knows if he did, he'd be panicking. _I can't be gay, I'm Hesh fucking Walker!_ Shithead hasn't heard of bisexuality."

Keegan snorts, earning a look from Laura. "Sorry." He whispers, snuggling closer to Logan.

"Hey guys, are you staying here tonight?" Logan asks, looking at Merrick and Kick.

"Is that okay? We didn't get any hotel rooms." Kick says.

Logan nods. "Yeah! Hesh didn't use the guest bedroom last night, he thinks the couch is comfier. One of you can sleep in the guest room, but I don't know where the other will sleep."

"Hesh and I will share a bed." Merrick says, earning a panicked look from his brother. "Not the first time we've had to share space, we've camped before. No big deal. Sound good to you Kick?"

Kick nods, returning his attention to the movie.

"What?" Hesh asks, too quiet for anyone to hear.

"Cool, that's settled then." Logan snuggles closer to Keegan, smiling when he wraps his arm around him tighter.

Hesh glares at Logan, sinking into the couch as his mind races.

Laura and Sammy nod off halfway through the movie, more than likely because of the turkey. "Natural sleep agent." Keegan mutters, carrying his son up the stairs, coming back for Laura after tucking him in.

Logan helps Merrick and Hesh set up the pullout, guiding Kick and his thing to the downstairs guest bedroom after he's done.

Hesh stands abruptly, panicked brown eyes searching Merrick's calm ones. "This is okay to you?" He asks, voice shaking.

Merrick stands up, frowning. "You okay, kid?" He reaches his hand forward to touch Hesh's forehead, only to get it smacked away.

"Don't..don't touch me." Hesh mutters, crossing his arms to hide his shakiness.

Riley whines by his feet, nudging his leg.

"Hesh, David." Merrick says, catching Hesh's attention. "Grow up, it's just a bed, it doesn't mean anything." He fixes the blankets, grabbing the remote before getting into bed. "You gonna watch a movie or not?" He asks, giving Hesh a look.

Riley jumps up, snuggling next to Merrick cozily.

"Fine." Hesh whispers, crawling in, only to roll into his side away from Merrick.

"Whatever works, kid." Merrick chuckles, putting on a documentary.

Upstairs, Keegan and Logan wish their kids goodnight, kissing their heads before leaving. Molly follows Logan and Keegan to their door, whining softly.

"Could you go let her out, I'll make the bed." Logan kisses Keegan briefly, heading into their room as Keegan guides Molly down the stairs.

He does as he said, making the bed quickly, waiting for his husband to return. As he's adjusting the corners, a cold shiver runs along his spine. He looks to the thermostat, turning the heat up to sixty-five. "What the hell?" He asks, rubbing his arms.

" _Elias was right, family is everything."_ Logan freezes when he hears that voice, shivering as his hairs stand on end, the feeling of being watched much stronger now.

"You're not real." He says, moving to the bed as the feeling follows him.

" _I'm not_? _"_ Logan pulls the blankets over his head, hearing the faint thud of Rorke's boots.

"Go away, please?" He says, hoping that their last interaction had actually been their last.

A large, heavy hand settles on Logan's shoulder, the young man's breathing quick and uneven. " _I'll see you later, Logan."_ He feels the hand leave, and then the feeling is gone.

"Logan?" Keegan asks, stepping into the room. He turns the heat back down to sixty, moving to the bed to see his husband, curled up underneath the blankets like a child hiding from a fictitious monster.

Logan flings himself into Keegan's arms, pulling the man down on top of him. "It happened again." Logan sobs, squeezing Keegan tighter.

Keegan buries his face in Logan's neck, sighing softly. "It wasn't real Logan, we've talked about this."

"You weren't here!" Logan snaps, pushing Keegan away. "I heard him, felt him! He touched me for fucks sake!" He yells, crossing his arms, burying his head in them. "He haunts me."

Keegan sighs softly, moving to sit beside Logan, wrapping his arm around Logan's shoulders. "Okay, I'm sorry." He says, kissing Logan's head. "I don't know how to help."

Logan remains silent, chewing on his nail absentmindedly.

Keegan stands, quickly changing into his pajama bottoms, tossing Logan's his. He changes under the covers, holding the blankets up as Keegan crawls in. Burying himself in his husband's chest, Logan sighs. "Just hold me." He whispers, kissing Keegan's shoulder. "Just hold me, and don't ever let go."

Keegan kisses the top of Logan's head, smiling sadly. "Okay."

"Promise me." Logan says, hand shaking. Keegan sets his hand atop Logan's, squeezing reassuringly.

"I promise I won't ever let go."

Logan smiles softly, yawning as he buries himself closer to Keegan. "Thank you." Shortly after he falls asleep, his quiet snores background noise as Keegan thinks.

He looks over to their bathroom, allowing his eyes go adjust to the darkness.

Someone's reflection stares back at him in the mirror, and he would've panicked had he not recognized those angry brown eyes.

"Go away, Rorke, leave him alone." He hears a sigh, and then the figure is gone.

He looks up at their ceiling, sighing heavily as he pulls Logan closer to him, his mind unable to stop.

"I love you." Logan mumbles in his sleep, snuggling closer.

Keegan looks back at the mirror, waiting for something to happen.

When it doesn't, he looks to Logan. "I love you too." He kisses his nose, snuggling deeper into the blankets as he settles down for the night.

"Goodnight." Keegan breathes, resting his nose against Logan's.

" _Goodnight."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there lovely reader! Thank you for reading! Kerry Christmas, Happy holidays, and happy Chanukkah! If you don't celebrate these, happy December to you! And a happy New Year! 
> 
> Please feel free to comment! I haven't been hearing from you guys as much, and I'm a little worried. You guys light up my day with your comments and opinions! I love hearing from you guys, and if you're worried about sounding annoying, you don't! I LOVE hearing from you guys, so feel free to spam me! If you read any of my older fics, feel free to comment on those as well. I really do loving heading from you guys!!! 
> 
> ALSO!!!! I plan on working a New Year's One-Shot or two, not sure yet. Not sure if I want it in this timeline or the actual game timeline. We'll see!! 
> 
> Thank you so much again for reading!!!


	3. New Year's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I'm late

* * *

Logan grins stupidly as he pulls into the driveway, looking at the picture of his family hanging from the rearview mirror. He brushes his fingers against it, before leaving the warmth of his blue SUV, being careful not to hit Keegan's black truck as he exits. Moving to the back seat, he starts grabbing bags and a tray, struggling to the door.

Keegan jumps up, having heard his husband pull in. "Logan, what the hell are you doing?" He grabs the tray and a few bags, heading inside. "Hesh, Merrick, go get the bags."

"You're not the boss of me." Merrick says childishly, chuckling as he and Hesh go to the door.

Logan starts unpacking, handing Keegan the empty bags as he sets out the three snack trays and drinks. He sets paper plates beside the cups with soda, champagne and whiskey, setting a bottle of sparkling grape juice down as well.

"You went all out." Keegan says, wrapping his arms around Logan, resting his chin on his shoulder. "How much did you spend?"

Logan leans back slightly to look at him through his thick blond lashes. "You'll get angry." Logan says softly, tracing the growing stubble along Keegan's jaw.

"I could never get angry at you." He says, squeezing Logan closer.

Logan chuckles, rolling his eyes. " _What_ _are you doing? I said stay and cover me. Get back!_ " Logan mimicks Keegan's low voice horribly, snorting when Keegan gives him a look.

"You were supposed to stay and make sure a shark didn't bite my ass off. I wasn't angry I was annoyed." He says, his pretty blue eyes sparkling. "I also don't sound like that."

Logan presses a slow kiss to Keegan's lips. "Sure you do." He drops his tone, leaning into Keegan's ear. "You also get angry at me when I misbehave in bed." His breath tickles Keegan's ear, a quick tongue flick sending shivers down the older man's spine.

"Not angry, aroused." He pulls Logan's ass against him. "Don't start this early Logan, you can't handle that." He moves away, setting the bags in a cupboard for later. "Kids! Daddy's home!"

Laura and Sammy come bounding down the stairs, cardboard cutout glasses with 2031 on their faces.

"Did you make these?" He asks, allowing himself to tackled.

Laura pulls hers off, shoving them onto Logan's face. "I made these ones for you, they're blue!" She pulls her own from her pocket. "Mine are green and Sammy's are purple!"

Sammy smiles brightly, showing his off. "Daddy helped us put glitter and confetti on them!" He says excitedly.

"Awesome buddy!" Logan pulls himself and them up, brushing his kids off. "Go show your uncle's!" He laughs, playfully swatting his kid's butts as they run to Hesh and Merrick.

"Woah!" Merrick says, falling off the couch. "You scared me!" He laughs, chuckling harder as the kids try to shove an orange pair on his face.

Hesh watches them, laughing softly, his eyes sparkling warmly.

"They still haven't hooked up?" Logan asks as Kick walks into the room.

"No." Kick says helping Logan set the buffalo wings in the oven. "Hesh can't admit he likes Merrick."

"And Merrick?" Logan asks, setting another tray beside the first.

"Merrick drops so many hints, a blind _and_ deaf person would know he likes them." Kick says, grabbing Logan's wine glasses.

"If you want snacks, they're on the bar, someone turn on the t.v for the countdown!" He yells, tossing Merrick the remote.

"How's work?" Keegan asks, bringing over bags of chips and some bowls.

Logan smiles softly. "It's not the Ghosts, but, working to help the injured isn't such a bad job." He kisses Keegan's cheek. "They're good at scheduling me when you're home, but, on the days they need extra hands, I just call Beatrice."

Keegan pauses, looking to his husband as ruffle chips fall into a bright yellow bowl. "A babysitter?"

Logan nods. "It's only one or two days a week. She cooks and cleans, and it's nice. She doesn't ask for much either. I tried giving her twenty an hour and she refused. She said the kids make her day. I guess she works with a bunch of people." Logan shrugs, chopping up some cucumbers.

"You offered that much money and she refused?"

Logan nods. "Yeah, I don't know. She told me once she would work for free if she could, but that she needs to eat." He smiles softly, looking up at Keegan, watching the man cut peppers. "She said she helps at the orphanage where we adopted Sammy and Laura. They pay for her schooling and other things she needs and wants. She's saving up to move to the county." Logan sets the cucumbers aside in a cute little purple dish in the shape of a heart.

Keegan hums, setting the thin strips of peppers in another dish. "She seems like a good kid."

Logan smiles again. "Yeah." He sets a timer, cursing about his overworked brain before returning to the food. "Jalapeno poppers." Logan grins, moving to grab cream cheese, bacon and jalapenos. He works quickly, entrancing Keegan as he rushes about, making the food.

"I love you." Keegan laughs, slapping Logan's ass as he passes him.

"Hey!" Logan squeaks, keeping his ass away from his husband.

Merrick watches the two in the kitchen, a small smirk tugging at his lips. _They're happy._ He thinks, frowning when he looks over at Hesh.

Hesh sports a white pair of glasses, chuckling as Sammy jumps onto his lap, trading with him before trying to grab Laura's.

"No!" She squeals, running off with Sammy right in her heels.

Merrick watches Hesh as they leave, smirking when their eyes meet.

Hesh gulps audibly, staring into Merrick's eyes for a moment. "Uh..." He says, leaning back on the couch.

"You always act so weird around me. We were fine earlier! Joking and playing around with the kids! Why are you..why the fuck are you so weird?" Merrick asks, exasperation in his tone.

"I honestly don't know." Hesh says softly. "I should go help Logan." He stands, making his way to the kitchen to wash the dishes in the sink.

Merrick sighs heavily, rubbing his hand down his face as he sits back against the coffee table.

Logan starts filling glasses, handing them out to everyone while Keegan pours drinks for the kids. Laura snatches hers, out of breath as she grabs her drink.

Sammy hops onto a bar stool, grabbing his with both hands.

"Hey Sammy." Logan ruffles his son's hair, smiling at him warmly. "Do you like it?"

"Is it aclol?" Logan snorts, covering his mouth as he shakes his head.

"No no, baby. It's a kids drink."

Sammy nods, taking another large gulp. "I like it!" He sets his cup down, grabbing a couple of crackers and cheese, before running off to the livingroom.

"Dig in to the snacks guys, the wings are almost done!" Logan calls, setting the last few items on the bar.

Merrick comes over, sipping on his whiskey as he grabs some crackers. "Your brother is acting weird." He states, a deep frown on his aged face.

Logan furrows his brows. "How so? I mean, he's always weird, but what's different?"

Merrick shrugs, taking a seat on the other side. "Not sure, he just, all of a sudden, these past few months, he's acted so strange. It's gotten worse since we all started spending holidays together again. I don't know why, but he acts jittery, nervous and uncomfortable around me. I don't think I've done anything though."

Logan hums, nodding as he thinks. "Does he keep eye contact a lot?"

Merrick shakes his head. "No, not really. Not all the time anyway. In front of important people he does, but when it comes to me he'll look at me briefly and shy away."

Logan nods, crossing his arms. "How does he react to physical contact?"

Merrick tilts his head. "He stiffens when I put my hand on his shoulder sometimes."

Logan moves from his side to take a seat beside Merrick, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Does he get randomly frustrated at you for seemingly no reason?"

Merrick nods slowly, furrowing his brows. "What does that mean?"

Logan chuckles softly, rubbing his hand down his face as he shakes his head. "He likes you, you old fart." He slaps Merrick's back, chuckling softly as he refills their drinks.

Merrick takes his, looking behind him, searching for Hesh. The younger man sits on the foot of the stairs, tossing a light up ball back and forth with Laura. "When you say he likes me, you mean...?"

"He wants to be with you, but he clearly doesn't understand his own emotions or what's going on with himself. He's never felt that way about a guy before. He's your cliche Californian straight guy. He doesn't understand his own emotions right now and it's both confusing and angering for him. You might have to give him sometime, but I'm sure with enough subtle nudges, looks, and gentle touches, he'll realize his feelings are romantic."

Merrick nods, dunking a chip in some ranch dip. "Okay." He says, standing to bring Hesh his drink.

Logan watches them for a moment, smiling to himself when Hesh's face contorts awkwardly.

"He reminds me of you when you first realized I liked you back." Keegan says from behind him, pressing slow kisses to his shoulder and neck.

Logan nods. "Yeah, this'll be fun." He shuts off the timer as it goes off, pulling out the wings and setting them on the stove. "How long until twelve?" Logan asks, snatching a buffalo wing.

"Couple hours away." Keegan says, taking a seat on a bar stool. "We can play games, watch a movie?" He suggests, taking a swig of his drink.

Sammy and Laura sit in the livingroom, drawing in some sketchbooks Kick had brought over, sipping on their sparkling grape juice.

Logan hums softly, taking a seat beside Keegan as their friends come and go, grabbing snacks and having fun.

Merrick turns the radio on at some point, dancing with the kids in a circle, all of them laughing as they spin around.

"Merrick would make a good dad." Logan says, watching as Merrick chases their kids around, snatching them up into his arms and tickling them.

Keegan squints his eyes, watching them together. "Perhaps." He looks down at his phone, staring at the bright screen.

"You're acting funny, what's wrong?" Logan wraps his arm around Keegan's shoulders, kissing his temple.

Keegan meets his soft gaze, brushing stray strands of hair behind his ear. "Nothing's wrong." He presses his lips to Logan's, teasing his lower lip with his tongue before pulling back. "I'm just not feeling cheery, I suppose."

Logan chuckles. "You're more of a brooding kind of guy, if you did feel cheery, I'd be worried." They both share a small chuckle, kissing each other once more.

"You're supposed to save that." Kick mumbles.

"When did you get over here?" Keegan asks.

"Uh oh, I snuck up on a sniper." Kick jokes, munching on a tabasco wing.

Keegan snorts, snatching the wing Kick had been reaching for.

"Oi." He laughs, grabbing another. "Thought you weren't a fan of hot foods."

Keegan shrugs. "It's not bad."

Kick fills his glass with wine this time, sipping on it slowly. "It's eleven." He says, looking to the clock on the stove.

"Damn." Logan breathes, rubbing his fingers against his lips. "Wanna end the year on a bang?" He jokes, running his tongue along his lip suggestively.

Keegan hums, leaning closer. "Maybe." He snatches the remote from the bar, turning the t.v on to watch the countdown.

They all hang around, enjoying the company as the clock nears twelve.

"I'll be right back, left something in the bedroom." Logan kisses Keegan, high fiving his kids as he heads up the stairs. Sammy runs off after, being chased by his sister.

Logan enters the bedroom, pausing when a sudden cold surrounds him. "Goddammit." He snaps, shutting his door aggressively. "Why can't you just leave us alone for once?" He flicks on the light, opening drawers to look for something.

" _Logan_." He says right behind him, cold breath fanning down his neck.

"Fuck off." He snaps, whipping around to nothing. He sighs heavily, rubbing his face tiredly. "Please, just let me enjoy this time with my family."

" _You're alone, Logan, you've always been alone. Everyone you love leaves. Mommy, daddy, Hell, one day Keegan will leave too._ "

Logan grits his teeth, balling his fists. "I said, fuck, off!" The lights flicker for a second, a dark laugh echoing around him.

" _I'm slowly getting to you._ " The room starts feeling warmer, allowing him to relax. The feeling of being watched no longer there.

"Whatever." He breathes, sifting through his dresser until his finds the bottle of whiskey he'd been saving for Keegan. He'd found it a few weeks back, but wanted to save it for New Years. His father used to drink it on New Years, and only on New Years because of how expensive it could be. He heads downstairs with it, pausing by the doorway when a chill runs down his spine. "Maybe if you weren't such a prick, I'd invite you." He turns around, looking up slightly, knowing Rorke's standing there, his cold breath fanning over Logan's lips. "Why did it have to be you? I thought Ghosts watched over their own. Why isn't my father here instead?"

A soft him reaches his ears as a cold breeze brushes loose strands of hair from his eyes. " _He's not ready to face you, yet._ "

Logan nods, raising the bottle as he laughs darkly. "Yeah, of course he isn't." He turns around again, pausing once more. "Why me, why my bedroom? We aren't in Chile, we aren't in San Diego, we aren't in a place you were before, as far as I can tell. Why do you stay here, miserable and alone. Move on."

" _I can't._ " He says, voice soft. " _I have unfinished business._ "

Logan nods, crossing his arms. "Like what?"

" _I'm not sure._ "

"So, you can't leave until you finish business, but you don't know what that is?"

A quiet huff reaches his ears and he chuckles. "Sorry." He says, setting the bottle down on the table by the door. "Do you watch when Keegan and I have sex? I mean, it seems as if you're always in our room."

There's silence as the cold moves away from him.

"Oh you pervert!" He yells, shaking himself. "Oh gross. Oh you're such an ass!" He grabs the bottle and starts for the door.

" _I don't watch during, that's, private. Personal. I'm not a creep, I just, watch after, when you're asleep. You always look so peaceful. Reminds me of your mother._ "

Logan turns back around, eyeing the empty room, he eyes landing on the indention on his side of the bed. "You're alone." He whispers, walking over. "Why not follow Merrick home, you used to be buddies."

A deep chuckle fills the room, and Logan almost laughs with him. " _No, we don't get along anymore. Besides, my unfinished business isn't with him, otherwise I'd be with him._ " Logan sits at the foot of the bed, staring at when he assumes Rorke's legs are.

"You scared Sammy the other day when you rolled his ball back. Please don't scare my kids."

Rorke makes a humming noise. " _It was an accident._ " He says. " _Sometimes I can touch things, sometimes I can't. I thought it was one of the times I couldn't, so I kicked it._ "

Logan nods. "Just, try not to, okay? I won't hesitate to get a priest and one of those ladies who expel spirits."

Rorke chuckles again. " _I'll behave._ "

Logan nods once more, reaching his hand tentatively to hover above when Rorke's shoulder should be. "Why me?" He whispers.

" _Because you're special._ " The indention lifts along with the temperature, leaving Logan alone.

He moves from the bed, heading back downstairs.

"Where've you been? It's almost twelve." Keegan walks over, holding out his watch.

"Shit." _11:57_ blinks at him. "Sorry, I went and grabbed this for you." He holds out the bottle, earning an appreciative whistle.

"For me?" He opens it, sniffing it slowly. "This is good." He chuckles, holding it out for Logan.

"Alright guys, two minutes!" Hesh cheers, moving slightly closer to Merrick where they sit on the couch.

"Our little lovebirds." Logan jokes, handing Keegan the bottle back. "I'll get the shot glasses."

He pours more sparkling juice for his kids into shot glasses, getting ready to pour whiskey into everyone else's. "You're cool with sharing?" Logan asks, tilting his head.

"Yeah." He kisses Logan's temple, snatching his shot glass when Logan fills it.

"Alright, everyone have their drinks? You all ready?" Everyone nods, slipping on their glasses as they watch the t.v.

"Ten!" Laura and Sammy cheer, excitement bubbling in there wide eyes.

"Nine." Merrick continues, not so subtly wrapping his arm around Hesh who's eyes widen.

"Eight." Kick mumbles, ruffling Sammy's hair.

"Seven." Logan smiles, kissing his husband as he whispers six into his lips.

"Five. Four. Three. Two. One!" They all cheer, quickly taking their shots.

"Happy New Year bitches!" Laura cheers, immediately running away.

"Hey!" Logan calls after her. "You don't talk like that!" She laughs maniacally as she evades him, grunting when he grabs her.

"I'm sorry!" He laughs, kicking and wiggling around in his arms.

"Get going." Logan laughs as she runs to Keegan, grabbing onto him tightly, laughing as she sticks her tongue out.

Keegan refills everyone's glasses except his own, taking a large swig from the bottle.

"Don't get drunk now." Logan laughs, slightly buzzed himself. "You get possessive when you're drunk."

Keegan puts the cap back on. "Do I?" He pulls Logan to him, kissing his cheek and neck.

"Yeah, and then you always fuck me as if you haven't fucked me in years, but it always feels _really_ good." He laughs when Keegan makes a face. "I like it." He mumbles, pulling Keegan to the livingroom. "Come on guys, let's watch something funny." Logan switches the channel, scrolling as everyone talks and snacks around him.

Merrick pulls Hesh into the loveseat, keeping his arm around Hesh's shoulder as he gives him dirty looks.

Kick sits in the recliner with Sammy in his lap, messing with his jacket zipper.

Laura lays her head against Logan's shoulder, hugging him tightly. "This was fun, dad. Thank you." She looks up at him, smiling softly.

Logan kisses her forehead, smiling brightly. "You're welcome sweetie."

She looks to the t.v, laughing with everyone else as some comedian with a puppet makes a joke about jingle bombs.

Logan looks to Keegan, pressing his nose against his cheek. "I love you," he breathes, kissing Keegan's jaw. "Happy New Year daddy." He smirks mischeviously when Keegan's jaw clenches, his arm tightening around Logan.

"Behave." He says lowly, voice deep and commanding.

"Yes, sir." He laughs, chuckling when Laura glares at Keegan for pulling Logan away from her.

"My turn to cuddle." She snaps, before wrapping her arms tightly around her father.

"You heard the lady." He says, smiling happily. "Her turn." He hugs her closer, smiling to himself.

"Happy New Year, dad."

"Happy New Year kiddo." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I don't have anything better than this. I was already late, as I hadn't finished it yet. I was gonna post it yesterday as a New Years gift, but I ended up not being able to finish it and I'm sorry. I hope you guys like what I did write though, and I'm sorry it isn't longer.
> 
> Also, pertaining to Rorke's ghost, I know most spirits do not interact the way he does. They don't usually speak unless someone who knows how to is there. I live with spirits, and they don't usually talk. They'll say one or two words, usually people's names, and will just hang around. I thought it would be more interesting though to go this way with Rorke, as it allows me to do more fun stuff.
> 
> I also know I promised a Christmas Smut, which I never wrote, but I'll try to do something special. Not sure what though.
> 
> Honestly I'm not a big fan of this, so I may make a better one in the future. 
> 
> I hope you guys liked this, and once again I'm so sorry I'm late.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think, and if you'd like to see more.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr: KeeganxLoganShipNameIsWalRuss


End file.
